A Trip To The Bar
by SeraphHT
Summary: James Ramirez has a date with a load of papers tonight...then, a friend invites him out to have a drink at the bar. (Slash, AU) (One-shot)


**A/N: **_I'm just in love with Ramirez/Dunn as a couple. Too bad there's hardly any stories romantically involving them, so I decided to write one up of my own._

* * *

James Ramirez was close to dozing off on his desk until somebody bust in through his door. His head snapped up, startled from the sudden interruption.

"Ramirez, I need these papers done by next week," Foley ordered with his usual peremptoriness. The stack of documents in his arms was placed heavily on James' desk, and the boss left as quickly as he had entered.

James inwardly groaned, wiping a palm over his face. After taking a few seconds to stare at the new load of papers, he ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed. Well, he couldn't object, could he?

He glanced up at the clock. Only fifteen more minutes until he could go home.

'_Screw it,' _He thought, putting his arms and head on the table. It was Thursday evening and he still had a whole day of boring events ahead of him to prepare those papers.

Ten minutes later saw Jake Dunn furtively opening the door leading to his friend's office. The older man peeked in, and after finding his friend was asleep, entered the office. Silently, Dunn sat down at one of the two chairs in front of James' desk, leaned back and folded his arms, watching the younger man with amusement.

From his angle, James' face was partially visible since his folded arms on the desk weren't fully covering his face. He breathed slowly and steadily, the expression on his face serene and unperturbed…Dunn would have admitted he looked adorable.

James shifted in his sleep and changed from facing right to facing left. Seeing this earned a chuckle from Dunn, and the noise aroused James from sleep.

"Ah…shit, what are you doing here?" James asked, his expression inquiring. Yet, the sleepiness lingered in his eyes.

"You and I should head out for a drink tonight," Dunn grinned.

James was quiet for a while. Wait, did he hear that correctly? There was no denying he had a _tiny _attraction for his co-worker, the incredibly funny and sexy Jake Dunn, a crush James Ramirez kept to himself. And now…was Dunn asking him out?

"Ramirez?" Dunn raised an eyebrow.

James coughed, a blush creeping up to his cheeks, and looked to his left. Avoiding eye contact was his best tactic of avoiding a blush. "Y-Yeah, that'll be great."

"Alright, there's three more minutes till we leave this God-forsaken office," As Dunn said this, James glanced up at the wall clock. "We'll leave immediately. Are we gonna ride separate vehicles, or…?"

"Separate, maybe," James said, although he wanted so badly to ride on Dunn's bike. The lucky bastard has one hell of a ride, unlike the sloppy motorcycle he owned. With a grimace, James pointed to the papers. "I have a date with Foley's documents tonight."

Dunn chuckled. A chuckle that sent a tingling sensation all over James' body. "Let's just go on my bike, then. On our way back, I'll drop you off back here to pick the papers up. This office doesn't fully close until ten."

After receiving a slow nod, the older man rose from his seat and headed for the door. "Alright! A little time between bros tonight. I'll meet you by the parking lot, buddy."

"Sure," James muttered, smiling faintly as Dunn reached for the knob.

He twisted it, opened the door partially and stopped. Then, with a handsome smirk crossing his features, Dunn commented, "You know, you look kinda cute when you sleep."

He disappeared through the door, leaving James bewildered.

When he registered what his crush had said, James grunted and facepalmed, his face heating up. That was the last time he'd fall asleep on the job.

After cleaning up his desk, his shift ended. A smile formed on his face and he exited the office, greeting his co-workers lightly, as he made his way for the parking lot. A date (sort of) with the man he secretly had a crush on was enough to make him glow for a long time.

Before long, he had descended to the parking lot, where Dunn leaned against his dark bike, waiting for his friend. As James entered his sight, his neutral expression changed into a light-hearted one, his lips curving upwards into the alluring smile which initially caught his heart.

"Hey, hey! Let's go, Ramirez," He patted James warmly on the shoudler.

James looked at the dreamy ride every man wanted to own. "Never told you this, but you have one hell of a ride."

"Yeah, I know…she's one beauty, but never gave her a name like most idiots would," Dunn laughed, but then looked at James suspiciously. "Ramirez, you wanna give her a go?"

"I'd like to, but she's yours, man."

With a smirk, Dunn ushered James towards his bike. "No, no, no. I can see it in your eyes, how much you want to drive her. Go ahead, I'll give you the directions to the bar."

James was hesitant and surprised at the chance. He mounted the bike and furtively wrapped his hands around the handles, admiring the bike, until a strange sensation surged through his body at the feeling of Dunn mounting up behind him.

"Okay," Dunn said, his deep, friendly voice hitting James' ears pleasantly. "Let's go, buddy."

James started the engine and backed up, driving to the main road. His heart throbbed at the knowledge Dunn was so close to him…and still, he was actually _leaning _on him, basically pressing his chest against his back…_shit, _he could hardly stand this.

"Turn right at the junction, head straight and turn on the second left you see," Dunn instructed, his directions like a soft whisper. It was then James realized how close Dunn's lips were to his ears. That just added to his nervousness, of course.

Nevertheless, James drove according to what Dunn said. He had no idea where they were going, though. James was never one to drink.

As he was driving, the wind brushing against his skin and hair, James felt Dunn's hands on his hips. His breath hitched at the contact, but continued to pretend he didn't notice.

He felt the fingers as they steathily crawled down lower...and they stopped somewhere on his lower waist. Then they crawled back up…what the hell was Dunn doing?! Was he trying to cause an accident or something? With all the blood rushing south, James was unsure whether he could actually stay in control of his arms.

He turned on the second left mentioned. Here, Dunn leaned forward again and whispered (this time he positively whispered, for his voice was husky and sexy) to James' ear. "Good. Just go straight and turn on the first right…the bar should be on our left."

True enough, the bar was on their left. It was a flashy, expensive-looking bar, and upon entering, it was dim and nearly full. The rectangular outlet was night-themed; dark wallpaper which resembled the dark night sky and twinkling stars, slick and stylish tables and chairs, cute bartenders and waitresses, even a stage for a performance.

"Wow, all the workers here are women," James mumbled as a young waitress passed him, a drink on her tray, winking flirtatiously at him.

"Yeah, all of them are cute, but not as cute as somebody else I know," Dunn muttered in reply, walking ahead.

James followed, mildly surprised by his remark. Surprised mixed with disappointment, perhaps. It was natural for Dunn to have a crush on somebody else. James wondered who the lucky woman was.

They found an empty table for two and made themselves comfortable. Another waitress approached, smiling genuinely, holding up a notebook and pencil.

"Um…this is my first time here…so I'll take anything that is light," James said, hesitantly.

"I'll take my usual." Dunn said, and the waitress left.

"Usual?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I regularly come here," He replied simply.

James eyes wandered around the bar, scrutinizing the new environment to which he was unaccustomed. There was nobody performing on the stage, yet the music still played and the lights were dim.

The tunes on play were soothing and more like the music played at a nightclub, yet there was no sufficent space for a customer to dance. He assumed it was merely a bar than a nightclub…as if that wasn't obvious enough.

The table for two was small, and his eyes redirected their gaze to his hands, which were intertwined. He really didn't want to look at Dunn right now…scared he was going to come face to face with another sexy smirk. Especially since he was edgy after the contact on his hips, Dunn feeling him up like that. Did he do that subconsciously or purposely?

He felt Dunn's legs brush against his. James' face tinted red and he looked up, meeting with the smirk he was expecting. "Hey, Ramirez, what's on your mind? One of the waitresses caught your eye?"

"No," James chuckled, rubbing his cheek as he silently prayed the dim environment hid his deep blush. "I haven't been to a place like this for a really long time."

"You're missing out, dude," Dunn flashed a winsome grin. "Maybe we should come here more often! Be more like bros, huh?"

"And to think we just started on this first time," James returned Dunn's contagious mirth, smirking as well. "But, sure, I'd like to go on this more frequently."

Dunn continued their conversation, chatting away to the most frivolous things of his life. James listened intently, for he enjoyed hearing Dunn's alluring voice and the way he said things. He was unlike most of his co-workers, which were usually serious and all business.

He noticed, too, that his legs were kind of intertwined with his crush's. They brushed against his frequently, grazing lightly against his inner things and calves, sending occasional shockwaves which aroused him, embarrassingly. Dunn was acting so casual, it was difficult to guess whether Dunn was aware or not.

The drinks arrived. James lifted the small glass and quickly took a sip, a grimace crossing his features due to the powerful taste. "I asked for something light…" He mumbled, placing the drink back on the table.

Dunn raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let me taste that." He reached across the table, their legs brushing again. However, since he leaned forward, Dunn's knee grazed dangerously close James' hardening arousal. James held his breath and looked away.

His crush took a sip. He watched Dunn's lips gingerly touch the glass, and how his throat moved as he drank the liquid. James gulped; it was so unfair how Dunn looked so sexy in every way possible.

The older man laughed and returned the drink, again, brushing dangerously close. "Geez, this is so light it tasted like a sweet drink than the strong shit I usually have. And that's still powerful to you?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not used to this." James reminded with a lopsided smirk.

"By the way, did you notice what I was doing on the way here?" Dunn asked, suddenly looking cheeky. His smirk became mischievious, and the glint in his blue eyes hinted something unreadable.

James wondered whether it was possible to have aching cheeks from blushing so much. "Um…depends on what specific action you're referring to."

Dunn remained silent, and this urged James to continue. "And, yeah…I noticed your hands on my waist…"

He bit the insides of his cheeks. That sounded awkward. Was Dunn even referring to that?

The older man laughed. "I'm not the only one who noticed, you know. You look good, and really fit, so I just wanted to make sure. Do you work out?"

James got caught in those words. Well, yes, he worked out…but, still, what? Had Dunn been _checking him out? _And did he say he _noticed? _And that he _looked good? _Maybe all the brushing, grazing, sexy smirks and seductive whsipers made him a little dizzy.

"Aah, thanks," James smiled faintly. Reluctantly, he lifted himself from his seat, muttering an excuse.

He trudged to one side of the bar and propped up against a wall. The young man massaged his temples and wiped his face multiple times, trying hard to steady his breathing and reduce the strong excitement aroused by Dunn's 'innocent' actions.

The song changed. It had a nice tune, themed of romance.

He remained leaned up against the wall, his hand to his face, breathing steadily. Then, the dim became dimmer, and the lights on the stage turned on. Looking up, the Ramirez heir found that three women were on stage, and were getting ready to perform. The lights were ready and the club was darker than it had been when he first entered.

"Ramirez, can I ask you a question?"

He snapped from his thoughts, surprised by the low tone of Dunn's voice, especially since it was so sudden and so close. His crush stared at him with an unknown determination in his blue eyes, his lips set firm into a straight line…shit, even if he was serious Dunn looked good.

"Sure, man," James said, averting his eyes from the strong gaze. But Dunn leaned forward, moving so James was still forced to stare him in the eyes anyway.

"You've been acting weird…" Dunn muttered. His breath blew against James' face. "What's wrong, Ramirez?"

"Seriously, I'm just… j-just tired," James stuttered. So close…oh God he was so close! Why was Dunn's leg so strategically made to go between his legs whenever Dunn leaned forward?

"Tired, my ass." Dunn shook his head.

A small cheer came from the crowd as the performers began their dance. Great, now everybody else was distracted by the show, and nobody could see him and Dunn. Great timing, maybe.

James was about to wiggle away and return to the table, but was halted when Dunn leaned forward completely.

And then they were kissing. He was kissing his co-worker, friend, crush...he was kissing _Dunn. _It was a slow, passionate contact—his lips were soft and pleasant, his chin and face were so smooth. Dunn exhaled and the breath tickled James' nose. His hands reached up and cupped his cheek, holding James' head firmly.

Subconsciously, and in response, Ramirez slipped his arm around Dunn's waist, pulling him closer. Apparently a bad move, because Dunn's _strategically_ placed leg slipped between his limbs and pressed against him, hard. James' breath hitched, and momentarily broke off the kiss.

Dunn smirked, "You like that?"

"What?" James asked, bewildered, still blur due to the sudden sensation. He wasn't given a chance to register, for Dunn pressed again, earning a supressed moan from the younger man.

"I know you like that," Dunn grinned, as though James' stifled groan of pleasure wasn't obvious enough.

Still, he wasn't given the opportunity to say anything. Dunn trapped him another kiss, this time a powerful, dominating one. His tongue slipped past James' lips and explored his mouth, greedily tasting him as his hands furtively crawled down his back.

As much as he didn't want to, James pulled away for a deep breath. The taste of Dunn was stuck in his mouth; the sweet, sexy taste he imagined but thought would never get the chance to get.

"Do you like me?" Dunn asked, his voice so low and sexy it startled James.

"Yeah…it's been a while now," James mumbled, blushing. He looked around, wondering why nobody noticed he and Dunn were in each others arms, making out in one corner of the bar.

"Good, at least now I know it's a fact," Dunn leaned in for another quick kiss. His lips brushed against James' lightly and swiftly, before the hug broke off. "I've had my suspicions, Ramirez. Alright, let's go back."

James Ramirez was left there, confused and pleasantly surprised, watching Dunn as he beckoned him to return to their table.


End file.
